The field of the invention relates to triggering systems which activate safety devices, such as airbags, during a vehicular crash.
It has been proposed to deploy crash sensors, commonly referred to as accelerometers, in the forward area of a vehicle and connect these sensors in series between a vehicular ground, located in proximity to the sensors, and an airbag ignitor which in turn is connected to the vehicle's battery. Several sensors may be connected in parallel and the parallel combination connected in series with the ignitor.
It has also been proposed to connect a Schmidt trigger in series with a sensor to prolong activation of the ignitor. Connecting an integrator between the sensor and ignitor for allegedly extending ignition time has also been proposed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638179 issued to Mattes.